Smooth on Top
by CampionSayn
Summary: Girls don't have to have full heads of flowing tresses to be sexy, to be cute, to be a person. Bald girls rock, too. Fluffy one-shot.


Title: Smooth on Top  
Summary: Girls don't have to have full heads of flowing tresses to be sexy, to be cute, to be a person. Bald girls rock, too. Fluffy one-shot.  
Warning: Uh… this is lowest rating I've ever had?  
Disclaimer: I own not the characters or the franchise and make no money off of this. The art mentioned is not mine either.  
Dedication: To the artist/artists(?) of the Ask-Aya-tumblr for coming up with the possibly only correct answer to what is underneath the little AI's helmet. A bald Aya is possibly the cutest thing I've seen in months (seriously, I squealed for like ten minutes and then started writing).

* * *

_-:-  
…It was just a symbol of my conformity to The Man.  
-Hairspray._

* * *

"Aya… where's your helmet?"

"I'm not currently aware of where my head piece has gone Green Lantern Hal Jordan; that is why I am searching the Interceptor for it."

Hal continued to stand in the doorway to where the crew of the Interceptor had breakfast (_the cup of coffee in hand going stale, heat wafting away, the urge to get to his breakfast stalling for a moment_) and watched Aya wander around the room, look under the table and around the seats. Without her helmet on her head (_it wasn't fluffy with downy hair like he'd hypothesized months ago when she'd assembled herself a body; there were no scales or feathers like Kilowog bet there would be—Razer hadn't cared to venture a guess_), Hal felt a bit like a baby chipmunk staring at a hairless cat.

He knew that she would look different, he just didn't assume it would be so…

Aya's head wasn't shiny. It was a little bit like a human baby's head, without any hair, the same color as the rest of her green hard-light construction because, like skin, it had never a need to tan or become a different shade.

Shaking his own head of weird thoughts, Hal set his coffee down on the tabletop and bent over to help the AI out, "Don't all of your body parts have little tracking devices in them?"

"Yes, they do," Aya responded, down on both knees and elbows to check under the chairs, "However, the energy plug to my head piece seems to have burnt out while I was in my five minute of stasis early this morning."

Hal's hand curved the outlines under the computer consoles at the ends of the room, not coming up with anything, "Well, do you really need that thing? I actually think that Kilowog and Razer would like to see what you look like… like that."

Aya stood up from her unsuccessful attempt at tracking and looked at the Green Lantern as he hit his head on the console and then got up himself. He seemed curiously happy at the mention of both the other Green Lantern and the sole Red Lantern on the ship (_mouth stretched to capacity up and back towards his ears, but no teeth showing; eyes crinkling under his mask_).

"Why is that?"

Hal shrugged but continued to smile, stepping over to the much, much smaller being before bringing one hand up and gently (_like he would be any other way around whom he had come to see as his little, little sister_) rub the top of her helmet-less scalp.

After the action of rubbing her head with his palm (_if the thought of giving her a noogie took place, it was swiftly put to death by his chivalry_), Hal's smile grew into the teeth and without warning (_except maybe the way the hair on the back of his neck went up and the muscles along his shoulders tensed_) he picked her up and squeezed her much like Kilowog had done a while back; her arms dangling over his shoulders, unsure of what to do (_not too different from a Ragdoll cat when picked up by surprised by someone who was most certainly not its owner_).

"Because you're just so very cute and they'll probably just fall all over themselves trying not to pass out from their delight!"

"…This does not compute with their personalities, Green Lantern Hal Jordan. I believe there has been a massive error in your judgment. Also, is there a reason for your voice to go up so high in decibel?"

The very tall brunette set Aya back down on the floor, her feet making a little tapping sound on contact with the flooring (_an echo that left the perfect impression of the place being made of Egyptian slabs used to make up the palaces of Pharaohs, rather than whatever alien materials were actually used_). Her big blue eyes seemed to show how she might be processing how the sight of her head without the white helmet, the feel of it, made the human resort to bodily contact and squealing like a human female.

Either he didn't understand her question or didn't care to respond, both hands rubbing the back and sides of her head again, before going back to sit down and drink his coffee, "Oh, God, Aya, why haven't you ever let us see what you look like without that helmet? You look adorable!"

"Adorable?" She repeated.

He weaved his spare hand in a circle, "Cute, lovable, endearing, charming, sweet…"

"Oh." Aya blinked, a specific word coming to forefront of her systems at all the synonyms, "You mean to say this would be what your culture might deem as attractive?"

Hal blinked back at her because of that particular word, stopping from moving his head to accept the coffee he was about to swallow, "Um, well, sure. But not, like, _attractive_, like, well… Okay, we'll just stick with cute, or sweet. You're too **young** to be called '_attractive'_just yet."

(_If Hal had to consider Aya as anything other than an Artificial Intelligence, he would consider her, for sure and certain, to be like a little sister he never thought of having until she came along; if the way he frowned into his coffee before downing it in one go was anything to indicate that by_.)

"So, despite my not having my helmet, I am… cute?" Aya clarified, lifting her hand to absently rub the top of her head; the hard-light indeed a much different texture than the helmet itself when worn for protection and as a way to assimilate with organic life forms and appear more "normal".

"Well, yeah, Aya," he shrugged, smiling again as one of the sensors in the ceiling was alerted to his beverage container being empty and his needing a refill; a little coffee pot being revealed so he could load up another mug full, "I'm surprised you didn't know that."

The mind (_possibly the soul as well_) of the Interceptor, herself, allowed for a calculated raise of the ends of her lips. It was pleasant to receive such a straight forward compliment from Hal.

[All the way on the other side of the ship, just one hall over from Kilowog's room where the sergeant continued to sleep (_snoring in tandem with his right foot twitching from the dream he was embellished in_), Razer was waking up to a hiccup of little clatters charging against his door. When he got up and fully awake, he would open the door to find that the clattering was Aya's helmet ramming itself against the metal; the helmet's data core under the false perception that it was escaping from something and the room being the safest place to hide.]


End file.
